1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a raw material powder for modified permanent magnets superior in magnetic properties, and to a process for producing the raw material powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Permanent magnets containing iron and rare earth element metals, especially rare earth element metal.iron.boron permanent magnets, are praised for their superior magnetic properties. JP-B-61-34242 discloses magnetically anisotropic sintered magnets having Fe-B-Nd components. The production method includes preparing a cast alloy containing the above components, pulverizing the cast alloy and molding-sintering the alloy powder, for which pulverization of the cast alloy costs much.